Gotham's New Girl
by Roxie13
Summary: There's a new girl in Gotham High. How will she see all of Gotham's teenage villians and heros?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a fanfic that just popped into my head when I realized that lots of people wrote these and I wondered what mine would be like. And I know most of these people didn't go to school together but, we can pretend! P.S. Rayn is pronounced rain. Enjoy. **

I wasn't happy to be going to Gotham High school, it was the worst high school in the country, but I had no choice. My mom had gotten transferred to Wayne Enterprises. It's a good job for her. At least I don't have to steal to get food anymore.

"Rayn!" My mom called from down the hall in the kitchen. "Hurry up, or you'll be late for the bus!"

"Coming Mom!" I called to her. I laced up my sneakers and ran out to my mom. "Love ya." I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door of our apartment. I got to the bus stop quickly, with ten minutes to spare, but it was raining.

I sat in the terminal, across from three boys. They were talking and laughing. The tallest boy had curly dark blond hair, green eyes, and a big grin that made me feel happy but cautious. I could see a switch blade sticking out of his pocket. The smallest of the boys had straight black hair and eyes which had glasses over them. The last boy had blond hair which wasn't straight or curly and brown eyes. He was flipping a coin. I just sat and pulled out a book on chemistry.

"Hey, blue eyes!" Called the boy with green eyes after a minuet. I looked up at his grin. "You look new. What's your name?"

"Rayn." I said. He looked confused for a second.

"Yeah it's raining but I wanna know your name." He said slowly.

"No," I said. "My name _is _Rayn. Different spelling, R-A-Y-N."

"Ha!" He laughed. "It's raining for Rayn." I laughed at his joke. "So where'd ya come from Rainy?"

"Bath, New York." I said, producing a grin from the boy.

"So that's the nice smell." He said, then gesturing to himself and the other boys he spoke. "I'm Jack and these are Harvey and Johnny. Everybody calls me J or Joker, and Johnny here Scarecrow. Harvey is Two Face."

"Nice to meet you." I said. I got strange looks from Johnny and J.

"Sorry they aren't used to normal girl talking to them." Harvey said caching his coin. "Even if they don't like you we do." He stuck his hand out and shook mine. Then it clicked, _Two _Face had split personalities, Joker obviously was the funny guy, but _Scarecrow_, he did have patched up clothing but, I didn't want to ask.

"That's funny," I said. "Because I'm not normal." I got laughter from them all.

"You know what Rainy," Said J. "I think you'll do alright in Gotham." The bus soon came tumbling up. I got on and sat in an empty seat. J came up and sat down next to me and Harvey and Johnny sat across the aisle. "We thought you'd need some big strong guys to protect you from the bad guys." J said flexing his biceps.

"But we couldn't find any so we brought J." Said Johnny. We all laughed, even J after messing up Johnny's hair. We laughed and talked the whole way to school. When the bus finally stopped moving, we all got off. Johnny and Harvey went one way, J and I the other.

"So what class do you have first?" He asked when we got to the office.

"Um... Mrs. Harper." I said blushing. "I have to be in the psychological classes."

"Let me see your classes." He demanded. I gave the paper to him. "Well I'll be damned. We have almost all the same classes." He looked at me. "What the hell did you do to get into my class?" I smiled.

"I'll tell you about it some other time." I said turning to walk out of the room. Just as we got to the door there was a voice from behind us.

"Mr. Napier!" I heard the principal, Mrs. White yell. J and I both turned around. "You were found smoking in the bathroom, the girl's bathroom, yesterday again, and didn't even serve your detention!"

"Yeah I did!" J said loudly. "The teacher didn't mark me. She don't like me prince." He was still grinning.

"Jack, just get to class." She said impatiently. J turned around and led me away from the office.

"Princie's a little up-tight but," He stopped and looked at a prom sign with graffiti all over it. "She's a softie at heart." He pulled out a pen and added a large, red smile to the sign. "Perfect. Come on lets go to class." We got to class just as the bell was ringing. The teacher was an old woman who looked like she should be playing bingo instead of managing a class full of delinquents.

"Sit down." Said the teacher. I took a seat next to J. The kids that were talking dispersed into their seats as she called roll. After calling a few names she tried to call mine. "Ryan Floors?" She said. I looked up and instantly turned red.

"Rayn Flowers." I said. "I'm here." I heard giggles from all over the room.

"Oh our new student," She said enthusiastically. "Why don't you come up and tell us a little about yourself."

I walked up to the front of the class embarrassed, hearing a few whistles from the boys.

**Interlude**

I think now is a great time to describe myself. I am a five foot six inch tall fifteen-year-old girl with light brown hair that I put in a side pony every morning. I have blue eyes that change colors from light blue to blue-green. I'm not bone skinny, though I'm not fat, I have been described as pretty by many people and seem to always attract the bad people. But that's fine 'cause I am a bad person.

**Continue...**

"Hi," I said looking at a class of mainly boys. There were two girls in the back but they weren't paying any attention. "Obviously I'm Rayn Flowers, and I just moved here from a small town named Bath." I walked quickly to my seat and plopped down.

"Nice Rainy," He said laughing. "At least you did better than the last kid." He nodded at one of the girls in back. The blonde. "She was a stuttering mess. 'Um I'm H-h-h-harleen Q-quinzell, a-and I-i-i'm From B-b-broklyen.'" He laughed. For the whole home room period he told me about all the kids in our class.

Soon the short period was over and we went to Math. It was almost the same class minus a few boys and plus a few girls. The seating was boy girl and I got put in the second-to-last seat, in between J and Harvey.

"Hey Rayn." Harvey said when he saw me. "Like Gotham High so far?"

"It's highschool." I said. "What's there to like?" That earned me some laughs. We went on to learn little to nothing in class. No one payed attention to the teacher, when he asked people to pay attention J had to make a joke.

"Sorry teach, I'm too poor to pay attention." This got everyone to laugh. With friends like J, Gotham was going to be a breeze.

**The End... Of this chapter. I'll update soon:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Hope you liked chapter 1. This one's set one year later, when summer just ends, first day of school. Rayn is in 10th grade. Enjoy.**

I walked in the school next to J.

"He is so _not _gay." J said continuing the conversation we had on the bus. "He's strait."

"No Vin Diesel _is _gay." I told him. "I love it. He's a role model for boys who are gay but were raised manly. MANLY GAYS!" I'm a huge NOH8 supporter. I am bi after all.

"Yeah, but what about all of the strait boys who have him as a role model?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny," J said putting his arm over Johnny's shoulder. "Don't worry about us straight guys. You gays need a model too." He ran off laughing while Johnny chased him yelling about how J would 'regret saying that'. Harvey then tried to get them not to rip each other apart. He's a good class president but has a bad sense of friends. There are a lot of good people in Gotham High. I think Harvey is one of them. I even have to say I'm a bad person. After the boys ran off I went to find Pammie and Harley.

"Hey Rayn." Pam said. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good." I said smiling. "How 'bout you guys?" Harley popped her gum and smiled.

"I went to that new summer camp." She said. "And I met a cute guy."

"Details." Demanded Pammie. I walked away as the girls talked about the cute boys they had seen over the summer. I don't talk about that stuff in school. I only act girly when I'm alone.

"Yo Rainey!" Said J from behind me. "Wait up!" I turned to see him and the boys walking up. He and Johnny were a bit roughed up but that's it. They've been worse.

"You guys through being stupid?" I asked.

"We're guys," Said J. "What did you expect?"

"Not much considering who I'm talking about." I smiled at the protests from the boys as we all walked to class. This year like last, Johnny and Harvey one way, J and me the other.

"Off to another year of torture." J said as we walked into home room.

"Yeah I'm still stuck with you." I laughed triumphantly. J laughed in a way that signified to shut up. Over the year of our friendship I've noticed things, about J and all of my class mates.

** Interlude again**

So J showed me why he's in my class, he's bipolar. One moment he is the nicest guy in the world, the next he's as mean as the devil, then he's nice again as if it didn't happen, but he's still the class clown. Then there's Johnny, he is obsessed with fear and this stuff he makes. It's a drug that makes you see your worst fears. Harvey's spilt personalities, one is nice and sweet, the other can be rude and cruel, when he wants to be.

Pamela Isly is popular, but she has this weird thing about plants, she hates when people 'hurt' her plants. Harleen Quinnzel is possessive about things she cares about, she'll rip you apart if you mess with her friends. Selina Kyle is quiet when people leave her alone but she is very agile and a skilled fighter. She has a bunch of cats that always follow her when she comes to school though.

Waylon 'Croc' Jones has a rare skin condition that makes his skin rough and scaly, he's the quarterback for the football team. 'Bane' is the star wrestler and Croc's best friend. I tutor them both because they were picking on Johnny. I told them if they would stop picking on him I would tutor them so they wouldn't fail and get kicked off their teams. I am a pretty smart person.

Edward Nigma is the geek, he tells all sorts of riddles and gets picked. Oswald Cobblepot is a rich kid who has a weird deformity on his hands, they look like three pronged flippers. He gets picked on a lot like Edward so they hang out. Matt Hagen is the artist in the school and is always covered in clay.

Bruce Wayne is the richest kid in all of Gotham City but he got into too many fights in his privet school and Gotham High was the only school that would take him. Barbra Gordon is Bruce's friend and Officer Gordon's daughter, she keeps to her self mostly.

I'm friends with most of them but all of _them _keep in their own cliques. J, Johnny, and Harvey. Pammie, Harley, and Selina. Bane and Croc. Oswald, Edward, and Matt. And finally Bruce and Barbra. I have no clique, so I just float from one to another. When J's group isn't around I hang with another, and J's often getting Johnny and Harvey dragged to detention, along with me sometimes. And the only time the groups mingle is when two people date. Pammie is with Bane, and Selina wants to be with Bruce. J is on-off with Harley, they'll fight and break up then a few weeks later after dating other people get back together. It's a cycle. They're off right now.

** Continue again...(at the end of the day)**

When school was over we all walked to the bus together, that is J, Johnny, Harvey, and me. On the bus was Pammie and Harley. J walked back to Harley and slipped his arm around her.

"Hey Harley." He said.

"Go away J." She said pushing his arm away. He must have done something really bad for her to still be mad.

"What the hell Harls." He said angrily. "You can't _still _be mad."

"I am and I deserve better than you." She replied. "I'd rather go out with Jack Ryder." I knew that J was about to explode so I stepped in between. Jack Ryder is the school creeper. He's always watching the girls especially Harley.

"Guys, not here." I said trying to keep J from killing Harley. "J, c'mon your not going to jail now." I headed him to the back of the bus.

"God, sometimes it's like she has shit for brains." J said angrily. "I'm a nice guy to her." We all nodded in agreement not wanting to set him off further.

"J just give her some time." I said. "She's a girl, girls like to have a lot of time to think things over." He nodded but I knew he was planning something big to get back at her, I just hoped he would leave the rest of us out of it.

**Well, review if you want me to continue, don't review if you want me to take this down. Tune in next time if you review! Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I have returned with another wonderful chapter, so read it, review to it, and Enjoy.**

J was quiet the whole bus ride home. As we walked to our apartments, his was just down the hall from mine, I could hear the shouting from J's. He looked unconcerned but I didn't want him to go home to that.

"Hey J," I said to him. "You wanna hang out at my place, my mom made cookies last night." He looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Sure, I like your mom's cooking." He said turning into my apartment. My mom was in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Hey Mom, can we have some cookies?" I asked her politely. She looked up and saw J standing behind me.

"Sure sweetie." She said after a moment. "Just leave your door open a crack."

"Mom!" I said annoyed. I grabbed the plate of cookies and dragged J into my room. It was painted black, my favorite color.

"She's just looking out for you ya know." He said eating a cookie. "I'm not exactly a good influence on you."

"I think I could do a lot worse J." I told him grabbing one of my own and closing my door all the way. I sat next to him on my bed. "And in case you haven't noticed I'm not the best person on earth either. Remember that time I beat up that guy..."

"Because you were board," He said. "I remember. And that time me, you, Johnny, and Harvey stole about fifty dollars' worth of Monster from that store."

"Yeah and we went to the hideout and drank it all..." I continued.

"And Johnny was up for like four days..." He kept up the story.

"Then Harvey was all like 'you guys are such idiots' and halfway through his drink..." I built up.

"He threw up all over the couch!" We both finished, laughing. At least J wasn't plotting a way to get back at Harley. We talked about how horrible school was and all of our misadventures like playing pranks on teachers and the principal. After a while my mom came in and told us she was going to her book club meeting and then Bingo. She'd be back around ten.

"Hey Rainy," J said after my mom left. "Let's go get the boys and go have some fun." His smile was one I couldn't resist.

"Sure, why not." I said. We walked down the street to Johnny's apartment building. J waited outside, Johnny's mom doesn't like him. The door opened a crack and I saw two brown eyes peek out. As soon as they saw me the door slammed shut again. I could hear locks un-latching and the door swung open again.

"Hello Rayn." Said Johnny's mom, her eyes darting all over like a scared animal's. "Jonathan's in his room with Harvey."

"Thank you Mrs. Crane." I said stepping passed her. Johnny had experimented on her a bit too much with that drug of his. Anyway the two were in Johnny's room talking when I knocked.

"Hey Rayn!" Said Johnny. "What's up?"

"Not much," I replied. "J and I wanted to know if you two wanted to have some fun." I looked at them both and it was obvious they were willing to come.

"We'll get our car." Said Harvey.

"We going to the hideout?" Asked Johnny. I shrugged. Our hideout was one of the abandoned ware houses and ever since Harvey got his license we've been hanging out there more often than not.

"I don't know, we gotta ask J." I told him. Even though we usually all decided on stuff J was the unofficial leader of the group. We ran most of our ideas by him before doing anything.

"What took you so long?" J asked as we descended the stairs. He had his favorite switch blade out, the one that had a round hole at the end and a line of missing blade from that to the hilt.

"We beg His Majesty's pardon." I said mocking a curtsy.

"Well sense it has been asked by a lovely lady," Said J smiling. "My pardon is granted." We all laughed and piled into Harvey's car. J called shotgun so Johnny jumped in by the only working door in the back and scooted over so I could get in. It took thirty minutes to get there and when we finally did get there we couldn't go in. The block was covered with cops, and worst of all, Officer Gordon.

"Alright, what are you four doing here?" He said when he spotted our car. "You better not have anything to do with this." I moved up a bit and smiled my most innocent smile.

"Of course not Officer Gordon." I said in a sticky sweet voice. "We're just out for a drive."

"Yeah sure you are," He said. "And you won't mind a drive back _home_." I looked to J and he nodded.

"Ok officer, that's fine." I smiled. He looked at all of us slowly.

"Don't come back out here, alright?" He warned. "I don't want to worry about you four causing trouble." He left and went to help the other cops do whatever they were doing. Harvey drove us around the block and we drove to a cafe. We all got out and went inside. It was a small dirty place like everywhere else in Gotham. We all ordered coffee and sat down to wait. It wasn't long before the sirens filled the place. I could see three cop cars speed past following a green sedan.

"C'mon!" J said grabbing his cup and racing out the door. We all followed, not stopping to pay. I could hear the waitress yelling but we were already in Harvey's car speeding off towards our hideout. It was quiet compared to the ten minutes before when all the police were there. We climbed up on the roof on the fire escape and dropped down the ladder J put there.

"And here we are." J said when we got to the bottom. We had taken things from all over to make the hide out better. There was a couch from when Harvey first got his car. In front of the couch was a coffee table and underneath that was a small safe. The safe was broken, but we still used it for snacks and soda. There was a T.V. across from the couch that we would watch all the time. There was J recliner and my love seat on the other side of the recliner. Behind all of that were a table and four chairs. We would eat and play cards at the table. Behind a wall we made were two bedrooms that we kept in case any of us needed to get away for a while. J used those most often.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." J told him. "Whatever happens." He sat down on his recliner as the rest of us sat in our seats. Harvey and Johnny on the couch and me on my loveseat.

"Why don't we watch some TV?" Harvey asked. "Our favorite show is on in ten minuets." We all agreed so Harvey turned on Comedy Central. We watched some stand-up comedian for an hour. He was ok, not as good as J though. We just hung out for a while and watched TV and played games. It was around eight when my mom text me. 'Where are you?'

'At Pammie's house.' I text back. 'Well stay there for the night. I have a friend coming over' I knew she had gotten drunk and was hooking up with a guy. That was her one weakness, booze. I like it too but she really got drunk when she started drinking.

"Fuck." I stated.

"Only on weekends." J said with a smirk.

"What's wrong?" Asked Johnny.

"My mom's got a 'friend' over." I said. "Guess I'm staying here for the night." I curled up on my loveseat as a new show came on.

"Don't worry Rainy," J said getting up and sitting next to me. "I'll be here too." His goofy smile playing it's self onto his lips.

"Oh great, I have to babysit you." I joked. It wouldn't be the first time I had spent the night here with him and it wouldn't be the last.

**End of the chapter. So read the next chapter when I post it!**


End file.
